Profesías de Año Nuevo
by Agus-chii
Summary: Amu va junto su familia a visitar templos por Año Nuevo. Uno de ellos es el "Templo del Lazo del Amor". Decidida, empieza orar por el principe de sus sueños, pero en medio de eso empiezan a aparecer imágenes de aquel neko-hentai, sintiéndose confundida. ¿Que pasará cuando su suerte los reúna a solas? (Ni idea de como hacer el summary. Solo lean xD) Amuto, One-shot, Lime.


_**¡Como prometí (Esta vez no me atrasé ewe) les traigo un One-shot Amuto por año nuevo! No es lemmon (Tranquilos, no me paso nada xD) Pero tiene Lime. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece pero algún día lo hará (?**_

* * *

- ¡Yey! ¡Por fin año nuevo! ¡¿No es genial Amu? - Ran corría alrededor de la cabeza de Amu.

- Claro que si - Amu miraba con estrellas en sus ojos aquel sobre de dinero que sus padres le dieron (1) - Por fin... ¡Esa camisa será mía!... - ella recordaba una de sus revistas de moda.

- ¡Oye! ¡Amuu! - gritó para sacarla de su mundo.

- Déjala, ya volverá - dijo Miki para calmar a su hermana.

- Aaaah, que emoción. Amu va a comenzar primer año de secundaria. Nuevo comienzo... - dijo Dia.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si... Quizás, de un poco de miedo. Pero es emocionante - Amu regresó a la realidad.

- ¡Nuevos amigos! - gritó Ran.

- Si... -

- ¡Nuevas aventuras-desu! -

- Si... -

- ¡Nuevos amores! - Miki aprovechó para molestar a la pelirosa.

- Si... ¡¿Quuue?! -

- ¿No crees que ya tiene demasiados? - Dia decidió seguir el juego.

- Amu es muy joven, tiene mucho que elegir - siguió Ran.

- ¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! ¡Urusai! -

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡El monstruo de la bipolaridad! ¡Corran! - las 4 comenzaron a corretear por toda la habitación. Huyendo de las manos asesinas de Amu.

- ¡Amu-chan! - Ami abrió de la nada la puerta, haciendo que se impactara contra la pared - ¡Vayamos al Templo del Lazo del Amor! (2) - exclamó.

- ¿Eeeh? ¿P-Por que justo a ese Templo? -

- ¡Si, Ami-chan! ¡¿Por que justo a ese templo!? - Tsumugu apareció atrás de ella llorando a mares - ¡Me niego! ¡El único hombre debería ser yo! -

- Ya, papa-san... - ahora apareció Midori - Es normal que a sus edades tengan tantos amores. ¿Verdad, Amu? - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡¿Amor?! - ella se sonrojó - ¡Ja! No necesito eso, todos los chicos son iguales... -

- Ahí esta su actitud obstinada... - dijo Miki con una gota sobre su cabeza.

- Hai, Hai... - afirmaron las demás en el mismo estado de que Miki.

Luego de un teatro dramático en medio del pasillo, la familia Hinamori terminó yendo a la mayoría de los templos. Todos vestían kimonos y yukatas y había mucha gente en las calles.

- Vaya... Hay muchas más personas que los anteriores años... - dijo Amu asombrada al ver la cantidad de gente.

- Oh, usted es la jovencita que vino con el amo hace tiempo ¿Verdad? - dijo un hombre anciano.

- ¡S-Se equivoca! - ella negó con sus manos desesperadamente - N-No era una cita... Solo fue... -

- ¡Amu-chaaaaaaaaaan! - nuevamente su padre rompió en llanto.

- ¡Mira! ¡One-chan! - señaló Ami - ¡Ahí está el templo! - dijo señalando ese que tanto quería evitar.

- ¿H-Hace falta ir a...? -

- ¡Si! - gritó.

- E-Esta bien... -

Sin tener ninguna opción o excusa para escapar, se dirigieron a aquel templo. Una vez que llegaron, tiraron de la campanilla, golpearon sus palmas y comenzaron a meditar.

- A-A ver... Espero poder entrar a la misma secundaria de Tadase, así puedo estar con él los próxi... - de repente en su mente apareció el rostro de Ikuto - ¿Eeh? ¿Por que él...? - ella sacudió su cabeza - Este año quiero permanecer al lado de... - nuevamente la sonrisa de Ikuto, que pronunciaba seductoramente el nombre de la pelirosa, apareció - Y-Yo... - "Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu" la voz del chico penetraba en su cabeza - Q-Quiero... - "Yo se que me deseas... Al igual que yo te deseo a ti..." - I-Ikuto... - "Amu..." Ella había entrado en una fantasía donde Ikuto besaba por debajo de su oreja, atrás suyo y la rodeaba con sus brazos - ¡¿Pero en que carajo estoy pensando?! - ella se agarró con ambas manos la cabeza.

- ¡Amu! ¡Deja de molestar al Dios del Amor! - gritó Ran al lado suyo.

- Ah... G-Gomen... Entonces yo... - ella volvió a juntar sus manos para volver con su oración. Pero...

- Amu-chan. Es hora de irnos - dijo su madre.

- ¿Eh? Ah, Ok... -

- ¿Y Ami? ¿Por quien pediste? -

- Ummhh... A ver... Takashi, Hiroshi, Suzuki, Naomi, Haru, Toshida... -

- N-No puede ser... - el padre de Ami estaba en posición fetal y de su cuerpo desprendía un aura llena de depresión.

- Ya veo... ¿Y tu Amu-chan? - susurró para que Tsumugu no escuchara.

- Yo no pedí por nadie... - ella siguió caminando dejando atrás a los demás.

- Amu... ¿Por que no terminaste tu oración? - Dia miró preocupada a Amu.

- Creí haber descubierto mis sentimientos pero... - ella miró todas las parejas felices que seguían en la fila para hacer sus peticiones - Todavía no estoy preparada. Solo soy una molestia para el Dios del Amor... - dijo deprimida.

Sus 4 charas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

- Amu ¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿O prefieres ir con tus amigos un rato? - preguntó Midori.

- Creo que mejor me voy con ellos un rato - contestó.

- Esta bien, pero vuelve temprano ¿Si? - sonrió - Vamos, papa-san... - dijo arrastrándolo.

Los padres de Amu y su hermana se perdieron entre la gente, dejando a Amu con sus 4 charas.

- ¿Tienes idea de donde están los demás? - preguntó Miki.

- No - respondió comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Y como los encontrarás entre tantas personas? - preguntó, ahora, Ran

- No voy a ir, solo quiero estar un rato afuera y relajarme -

- No creo que sea el mejor lugar ni día-desu - dijo Su.

- ¿Por que no vas con ellos? Siempre pasas año nuevo con tus amigos - dijo Dia.

Ella ignoró a sus charas y siguió avanzando, cada vez la multitud iba descendiendo. Amu tomó un camino que estaba casi vacío. Siguió hasta el final de este para encontrarse con un templo que parecía abandonado. Ahora si que la zona estaba invadida de soledad, solo había arboles y algunos pájaros cantando. Ella se sentó sobre la plataforma de madera, sus pies colgaban, solo estaban a 5 centímetros del suelo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Amu-chan! ¡Todavía no leíste tu suerte! - exclamó Ran.

Amu sacó de su kimono un papel que había comprado con su familia en una "Lotería de la suerte" antes de ir a los templos (3)

- "Sorpresas inesperadas. Depende de ti si es buena suerte o no" - leyó lo que decía en este - ¿Q-Que clase de suerte es esa? -

Una brisa repentina hizo que la hoja que Amu sostenía en sus manos saliera volando.

- ¡Iré a buscarla-desu! - gritó Su volando hacía la dirección del viento se llevo aquel papel.

- ¡Su! ¡Espera! - gritó Amu - Dios. Justo ella que es la que en más problemas se mete -

- ¡Iremos a ayudarla! - exclamaron Ran, Miki y Dia.

- "Sorpresas inesperadas. Depende de ti si es bueno o no" - repitió lo que decía - "Sorpresas inesperadas. Depende de ti si..." ¡Un momento! "Una reunión como una estrella fugaz" - ella recordó lo del año pasado - No me digas que... - y sobretodo lo que ocurrió después de eso - Por favor, que esta vez no tenga que ver con Ikuto ni nada de eso... -

- Mmmm... Que fría... - "Mala suerte... Demasiado mala" pensó Amu al oír la voz de cierta persona. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para tener que comprobar de quien era.

- ¿Y tu que haces a...? - Amu no terminó de finalizar su pregunta. Ella quedó boquiabierta al ver que Ikuto llevaba un kimono azul marino. Pero no era eso, sino que se podía ver su pecho - ¿P-Por que estas vestido así? - cambió de pregunta, sonrojandose.

- ¿No es obvio? Es una tradición. Utau me obligó a que me lo ponga y saliéramos -

- ¿Donde está ella? -

- Huí -

- ¿Huiste? -

- Si ¿Eres sorda o que? -

- Dime, ¿Que haces aquí? -

- ¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio? - él fue acercándose a ella - Y yo que quería que tu fueras mi victima... - Ikuto haciendo que ella descendiera hacía atrás. Él la encerró entre el piso y su cuerpo. Las piernas de Amu aún seguían colgando de la plataforma. Ikuto se puso entre ellas y se inclinó para poner su rostro a la altura de Amu.

- ¡Quítate! - ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ikuto. Hizo fuerza para empujarlo, pero el resultado fue obvio...

- No lo haré... ¿Ves esto? - Ikuto sacó de su kimono una hoja de papel - "Gran Suerte. Esfuérzate para obtener el mejor premio. No dejes escapar lo que es tuyo" - él leyó lo que decía - Tu eres mía. Amu... - susurró en su oreja.

- E-Espera... ¿Q-Que piensas hacer? - Amu volteó su cabeza a otra dirección. Exponiendo su cuello...

- Obtener lo que es mio... - Ikuto mordió el cuello de Amu.

- Y-Yo... Aaaah... Y-Yo no... Mmnhmm... - él fue lamiendo y besando hacía abajo. Con sus manos fue abriendo la yukata de Amu y continuó hasta sus hombros - P-Para... - suspiró.

- Esta bien... - Ikuto obedeció y se paró, dejando a Amu aún acostada y con la yukata algo desarreglada, pero aún cubría cada centímetro de piel suya.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? - ella se sentó y se arregló.

- ¿Acaso quieres que continué? - él se sentó al lado de ella y tomó su mano. Ikuto le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Ella se sonrojó - Tonta, sabes que no te obligaré a hacer tal cosa -

- Aún así lo que hiciste... - ella se sonrojó más - _Pero de todos modos se sintió bien... ¿¡EEEH?! ¡¿En que estoy pensando?!_ -

- Gomen, no pude evitarlo. Es que realmente te ves muy hermosa y tenía esas ganas de besarte -

- ¿B-Besarme? -

- No solo hoy, si no cada vez que te veo - él comenzó a acariciar la mano de Amu mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Ikuto... Y-Yo... - ella giró su cabeza a dirección opuesta a él.

- Amu. Perdóname - él besó la mejilla de Amu. Instantáneamente sintió el calor de ellas. Estas estaban todas rojas y ardiendo. Con una de sus manos, agarró el mentón de Amu y esta vez la besó suavemente en los labios. Con sus manos agarró su rostro y comenzó a sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Abrió apenas sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Amu que lo miraban de la misma manera. Ella los cerró y se sentó sobre Ikuto para abrazarlo más fácil por el cuello.

- I-Ikuto... - suspiró sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sintió una felicidad que invadía su cuerpo - E-Esta bien... - sonrió - Te perdono -

- Entonces... ¿Podrías perdonarme una segunda vez? - sonrió picaramente y abrazándola por la cintura.

- T-Tal vez... - sin dejar escapar ni un segundo más, Ikuto volvió a besarla, pero apasionadamente. Ella dejo que la lengua de él se aventurara adentro suyo. Dejó escapar varios suspiros y gemidos que la boca del chico saboreó con total placer. Inconscientemente, la yukata de Amu comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo - O-Oye... I-Ikuto... - él comenzó a besar por debajo del mentón de Amu.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás. Ikuto volvió a su cuello y Amu se pegó en un abrazó más a él. La yukata de Ikuto también comenzó a deshacerse de su cuerpo ya que Amu apretaba y tiraba fuerte de ella para contener los gemidos que en cualquier momento iban a salir. Ikuto dejó de saborear la piel de Amu y la miro. Su parte superior apenas estaba cubierta. Pudo ver sus pechos y gran parte de su piel. Amu pudo ver todo el torso y forma de Ikuto. Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos encontrando ese amor que habían ocultado. Ambos volvieron a besarse. Esta vez volvió a bajar pero no para detenerse en la unión de su cuello y hombros como antes. Si no que bajó para besar delicadamente uno de sus pechos. Sus manos acariciaron los muslos de ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a perder el control y fue cayendo hacía atrás.

La examinó con la mirada un rato. El pelo de Amu ya no estaba atado como siempre solía usarlo con esa clase de vestimenta, ahora estaba desparramado por todo el suelo. El kimono estaba abierto y ella agarraba fuerte de este. Sus piernas estaba cruzadas. Y su rostro tenía la mejor expresión para Ikuto.

Se relamió los labios y posó sus labios sobre uno de los pezones de Amu. Comenzó a rozar sus labios contra este. Era una tortura para Amu, así que lo mordió delicadamente para hacerla soltar uno de esos gemidos que deseaba oír.

- I-Ikuto... - suspiró. Ella descubrió todo el pecho de Ikuto y se abrazó a él - Te perdonaré por todo lo que hagas. Así que si quieres... -

- Pero yo no. No me perdonaría a mi mismo - él la abrazó y besó su frente - Dios... Cuando estoy contigo me resulta imposible controlarme... Lo siento mucho - acarició sus mejillas.

- Esta bien... - Amu dejó que Ikuto la besará nuevamente. Sin contar el paso de los segundos y los minutos, siguieron rozando sus labios y saboreándose internamente - Ikuto, yo... -

- ¿¡Amu-chaaan?! - ella reconoció las voces de sus charas. Miró de reojo para encontrarlas en estado de shock y sonrojadas.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Y-Yo... E-Etto, no es lo que...! - Amu no sabía explicarse ¿Que excusa pondría?.

Ante aquel impacto, las charas dejaron caer el papel que decía la suerte de Amu. Ikuto, que aún seguía arriba de ella, estiró su brazo y lo agarró.

- "Sorpresas inesperadas. Depende de ti si es buena suerte o no - lo leyó - Mmmm... Interesante -

- ¡Dame eso! - ella se lo quitó.

- ¿Y que dices? ¿Fue buena o mala? -

- Claro que... -

- Te amo, Amu - la interrumpió.

- Y-Yo... Y-Yo... - ella no podía verlo a los ojos - Yo también... Supongo que al final fue buena... - susurró a lo bajo, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que las orejas felinas de Ikuto lo escucharan.

- Ahora... - él miró a Ran, Miki, Su y Dia - ¿Tendremos que sacrificarlas para que digan ni una palabra? -

- No seas idiota -

Amu e Ikuto se pararon y se arreglaron bien sus kimonos. Luego de sacar a las charas de Amu de su estado de shock y de calmar el alboroto que ocurrió, Ikuto se fue a su casa y Amu a la suya.

- Nee... Amu-chan... - dijo Su.

- ¿Q-Que pasa? - durante el camino no se dijeron nada por la situación incomoda que había ocurrido anteriormente.

- ¿Leíste la parte trasera del papel? -

- ¿Eh? - ella lo volteó - "Cuidado con el gato negro. De igual modo, sabrás como educarlo" - ella se rió al entender el mensaje - Me pregunto... Cual fue el mensaje de la parte trasera de Ikuto... -

* * *

- ¡Ikutooo! - exclamó Utau lanzándose contra su hermano - ¿Donde te metiste? ¿Por que estas tan despeinado? -

- Da igual, de todos modos ya estoy aquí ¿Verdad? -

- Es inútil que pregunte ¿No? Y bien... ¿Cual es tu suerte este año? - preguntó - ¡A mi me toco "Buena. Aprovecha tus oportunidades al máximo y no dejes que los obstáculos te detengan"! -

- "Gran Suerte. Esfuérzate para obtener el mejor premio. No dejes escapar lo que es tuyo" -

- Eeeeh... Que envidia... ¿Pero y atrás? -

- ¿Atrás? - Ikuto lo sacó y volteó para leer la parte trasera - Creo que no te interesa - le dijo a su hermana.

- ¡Oh, vamos! - se quejó.

Él ignoró los berrinches de su hermana y se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y volvió a leerlo para después sonreír - Claro que lo haré... -

Ikuto dejó la hoja sobre su escritorio y salió de la habitación para tomar un baño.

_"Una vez que lo tengas, asegúrate de atesorarlo y cuidarlo con tu propia vida"_

* * *

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡2014! ¡Fuuuuuuck! ¡Me voy a poner vieja! En mayo cumplo 14 años... No quiero :c **_

_**Voy a hacer como Germán y hacerles preguntas al final de cada One-shot de algún evento o celebración (Así como en el de navidad que hice ewe)...: ¿Cuantos años y a que curso/año pasan en este 2014? Okno xD**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No hubo Lemmon, pero si Lime. Es que ya hice tantos que en cualquier momento voy a empezar a copiar y quemar ideas x3 **_

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! (Creo que eso ya lo dije xD) ¡Y espero que la pasen muy bien en familia!**_

* * *

_**Referencias: **_

_**(1):**_ En Japón hay una tradición donde los padres le dan un sobre de dinero a sus hijos el primer día del año (Malditos suertudos e.e) - Esto aparece en una referencia de uno de los primero capítulos de la primera temporada de Shugo Chara.

_**(2)**_: En el capitulo 25 de la primera temporada, Nagihiko y Amu van a un templo llamado "Templo del Lazo del Amor" donde la gente va a orar para que esa persona y la que tanto quieren pueden estar juntas.

_**(3):**_ En el capitulo 13 de la segunda temporada, Amu y los demás, en año nuevo, pasan por una "Lotería de la suerte" y compran unos pergaminos donde dicen que clase de suerte obtendrán ese año.


End file.
